Hetalia: A new country? Introducing the Island of Bangzhou
by Doglover7
Summary: The countries discover an island in the Sea of Japan, between Japan, China, and Russia. Can our Axis Power and Allied Forces heros break through her shyness and warm a heart chilled and hardened by a solitary life that is filled with winter storms? Will they gain the trust of the hidden ice princess? Who will be her big brother?
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Bangzhou

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to it's rightful owners. The only thing I own is Bangzhou.

AN: This is my first fanfiction, so reviews, constructive criticism, favorites, and follows are very much appreciated. Sometimes there will be an AN at the end of a paragraph to ask readers for opinions and tell what they would like to happen next. Reviews will make me update faster.

* * *

><p>Bangzhou was an Island. A very tiny Island. So tiny that nobody knew of her exsistance. She is also new to the world, a once active but now dormant underwater volcano, having just risen from the sea. She is named after the scientist who detected the disturbance on the sea floor a VERY long time ago. No one realized that she would be born from that disturbance. She was oblivious to the world and the world was oblivious to her, but that was about to change.<p>

It was just like any other day, when they arrived on her island.

3rd person POV

"WOW DUDES!" America shouted "I can see an Island!" China sighed. "That is impossible, I know the seas between my place and Japan's-aru." "There is no island" Japan agreed. "Fine then I'll prove it to you. Let me just get out my map. WHAT! Haiwii is the only island" England smacked America on the head. "Use a world map you git!" England and America started to fight, and France quickly joined in while Italy started waving his white flag. "Please don't fight I don't want to get hit"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Shouted Germany. "I saw the island so let's stop fighting and go investigate."

Bangzhou POV

I was making snow angels on my snow-covered mountain when I heard footsteps and voices. "Germany... I want pasta" "not now Italy" "I see footprints in the snow aru" "someone is here, do they have pasta?" I went and hid in the igloo I made. Could these strangers be dangerous? "Dudes could it be the new island? The footprints are very small." "If it is they should become one with mother Russia da" What did that mean? They were talking about me.

I could feel myself shivering. Strangers were so scary! "Maybe she is in the igloo, Germany-san." "Hey come on out, don't be shy" said a loud obnoxious vioce. Now I will definatly not come out. "America you git. I guess I'll get her to come out. Hey kid, are you hungry? Do you you want some food. I made it myself." said a frustrated but kind vioce.

A strange food item was thrown into my igloo. I was hungry so I took I bite. It was so horrible that as a result I began to cry. "England what did you do! The kid will never come out now" "Shut up France you git!" The two who I guessed were France and England started to fight when they were scolded by a high pitched vioce. "That is no way to act around someone so young aru" A man with his hair tied back looked into the igloo. "Hello. I'm sorry about them. Western countries are simply childish. We mean no harm aru, do you want some Chinese tasty treats?" I nod and come out. The man holds out a basket full of treats and I take some. "Thank you".

"Awww... She is so cute. Veeee. What is your name bambina" said a excited but weak-looking man with red hair. "Bangzhou, my name is Bangzhou" I looked at each of the newcomers. Besides the man with the really good food and the redhead, there was a man with thick eyebrows holding a man with shoulder length blond hair to the ground, an excited man eating a strange piece of meat squished between two pieces of bread, a man with short black hair and kind looking eyes, a stern looking man with sleeked back blond hair and blue eyes, and a very tall man smiling and wearing a scarf.

"Who are you all. Where did you all come from?" The man with the squished meat thing spoke first. "Sup gal, I'm America, but you can call me the hero" I started to cry. This man scared me. I started to run back to my igloo when a hand grabbed my wrist.

I turned around and saw the man with black hair and kind eyes. He let go of my hand and bowed. "Kenichiwa, I am Japan. I know that these new cultures can be scary but we truly mean you no harm." I liked this Japan. He was very kind and respectful. The man with good food nodded. "Western coltures can be strange at first, but you'll get used to it. I'm China aru." The two who had been fighting stopped and the one with thick eyebrows spoke. "Hello, I'm England, and this jerk next to me is France." "What did you call me" shouted France and they started fighting again. "ENGLAND! FRANCE! STOP FIGHTING! CAN'T YOU SEE THERE IS A CHILD HERE!" Yelled the stern man "Sorry about those two. I'm Germany." I nodded, slightly intimidated. The redhead spoke to me. "Don't worry. Germany isn't scary at all. I'm Italy. Do you have any pasta?" I answered his question by saying that I did not know what pasta was. He was shocked and started running in circles. The tall man crouched down to my hight and smiled. "I'm Russia. Take a sunflower. They are pretty da." I smile. He seemed so sweet. I take the flower and he pats my head. "You are so cute" he said as he stood up.

England who had moved away from France spoke up. "What do we do with her? We can't leave her with no knowllage of the world" America answered the question. "Easy, we take her with to the G8 meeting and let the other countries know about her."


	2. Chapter 2: Adventures with Sealand

Bangzhou started to cry. "I wanna stay here!" America tried to comfort her, but he wasn't the comforting type. " Why would you wanna stay on this ugly cold hill? At my place, I prefer Flordia over Alaska hands down! How can you stand the cold" His words only made the girl cry more. "Meanie, why did you call my home ugly. You are horrible. I hate you." England hit America's head. "Bloody hell, how could you say that to a child America." Japan sighed. "Listen Bangzhou, you have to go to the meeting and get to know the rest of the world. Isolation isn't good, trust me." The girl calmed down and nodded. "I guess. Will it be cold there? Is there snow there or winter storms? Something that will remind me of home". When she mentioned cold and snow, Russia smiled more. "If you want snow, then come to my country. Siberia is very cold. Maybe you become one with Russia da". After Russia said that, China hit him on his head with a wok. "Bangzhou, your first lesson is this: don't become one with Russia aru". With that there was awkward silence. The silence was broken when America said(more like screamed with happiness) "alright then, let's go. Everyone follow me because I'm the hero!" With that, they all left for the meeting.

The meeting was very scary for Bangzhou. There were so many strangers. The girl tried to hide under the table but was quickly found. "It's okay nobody is going to hurt you." said England. Bangzhou sighed and came out. "Big brother, there is someone new here" said a girl with a purple bow in her hair. Bangzhou did not like people looking at her. She especially didn't like people talking about her. Italy grabbed Bangzhou's hand and said "come on bambina, I'll introduce you to everyone. Hey listen everyone! We found a new island and brought her here. Come on dear, say your name. She nodded shyly and introduced herself. England told her to go out of the room and hang out with his little brother Sealand until the meeting was over, and warned her that several nations would want to meet her after it ended.

Sitting outside the room was Sealand. England had told him of the new island. He saw her exit the room and approached her. "Hello I'm Sealand. I'm guessing they won't let you be in the meeting either." She nodded her head and introduced herself. Then Sealand got an idea. "I know, we can sneak into the meeting." Bangzhou didn't know what to do. She wanted to know what they were saying about her, but was scared to get caught. Should she go along with the boy's plan? On the other hand, should she stay out of the meeting and not risk getting in trouble.

Bangzhou decided to go along and Sealand pulled out two wigs. "We can dress like fairy princesses. England won't know the difference" She put on the costume and went into the room with Sealand. As soon as they entered they were noticed. "Wow, England you were right, fairies are real" shouted America. England turned around and Sealand said "hello, England, I wanted to see you." "The fairy sounds like your annoying little brother England" someone said. "SEALAND" shouted England, who took off the boy's wig. "I should have known you'd be more of a bad influence than a friend to the new island." England threw his brother out of the room and walked up to you. "Bangzhou, you need to leave the room, and don't ever listen to Sealand. That boy is nothing but trouble." Bangzhou sighed and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting new friends

Back outside the room, Bangzhou and Sealand, two young islands(or islandish in Sealand's case), were getting to know each other. "That sucks, I wanted to be in the meeting" Sealand said. Bangzhou only wanted to know what the others were saying about her. If the meeting was about her, it was only fair for her to be there. Sealand sighed. "It's not fair! I'm a country too!"

Meanwhile in the meeting room, the nations were talking(more like arguing) about Bangzhou. "Listen Dudes, my flag is just longing for another star. I claim Bangzhou as a state of the USA!" shouted America. "No way, you have no idea how to raise an eastern culture aru" China argued. "Exactly" said England, "besides, after losing India and South Africa, I need colonies to replace them". France rebutted England. "America is a fat idiot and South Africa has the world's highest crime rate. I dout you are fit to raise a country." That caused England to tackle France to the ground. "Take that back, you wine-loving git."

Back outside the meeting, Sealand was telling Bangzhou about himself. "I was once a British war fort, but England abandoned me so I made myself an independant nation. I'm the world's smallest country with a population of 4 people. We offer noble titles in exchange for pounds. You can become a lord, lady, baron, or baroness!"

After the meeting, Russia came up to Bangzhou, bringing Latvia with him. "Hello there, let me introduce you to Latvia da" Latvia appeared to be terrified of Russia. "Hello" he said his vioce shaking. Russia spoke with an urgent tone. "You two get to know each other. I have to go and hide. My crazy little sister is chasing me!" Russia sped off, followed by a girl with an insane look in her eyes. "Marry me big brother" she screeched as she chased after him.

Latvia sighed. "Nice to meet you Bangzhou. I'm Latvia. That crazy lady is Belerus. Here is a piece of advice: never get between her and Russia." She nodded "o-okay." That Belerus lady was very scary and she hopped that she didn't run into her. After Latvia walked away, the girl with the bow in her hair came up to you, followed by a man who looked a lot like the girl. "Hello, I'm Leichenstein and this is my big brother Switzerland. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can be friends." Switzerland nodded. "Yes, it is nice to meet you. I would like for my sister to have friends other than me, ecspecialy other girls." Leichenstein was so sweet, and Bangzhou could see them as friends. Next, Italy introduced her to his brother Ramano. Ramano was incredibly rude, though. "Hey stay away from me kid" was all he said.


	4. Chapter 4: Homesick

Germany called everyone together to talk. "Someone needs to take care of the girl but there will not be a war fought over it. How about we see who bring out the best in her, who she would most benefit from. For now let's focus on her personality and environment." The countries all nodded. "First off, she is very shy" said Germany. "She needs to come out of her shell. Next off, she needs to realize that the entire world isn't cold. She needs to get used to warm climates. Third off-" Germany was interrupted by Italy. "I can't believe she doesn't know what pasta is. We have to introduce her to it!" Germany sighed. "Not now Italy." China joined in the disscusion. "If she is shy, then she should spend time with and get to know as many other countries aru." Germany nodded. "Good idea, but where shall she stay?" America gave his suggestion. "How bout she stay in Flordia. That way she can get used to the heat!" Everyone shook thier heads. "I'm not going to let you steal her." England said. The two started to fight but were stopped by Germany. "I said no wars! Why don't we all stay here while she opens up. That way she can get more socialization." So it was decided that they would all stay there and make sure that Bangzhou came out of her shell. But something was wrong. Russia was nowhere to be seen.

I was by myself, thinking about Snow Hydrangeas, when Russia came up to me. "Hello Bangzhou, I finally managed to get Belerus away from me. Where are the others?" I sighed and told him that they left me all by myself. It's not like I minded, as long as they aren't talking about me. I told him of how I missed home. How I longed for my beautiful snow covered mountains. How I desired to see the Snow Hydrangeas, to smell thier sweet aroma. All Russia was able to do was nod his head in response before America burst through the door. "Russia, where were you? We were having an important discussion. As the hero, I had to come find you." Russia sighed and smiled. "Belerus was stalking me. I just managed to escape her and saw Bangzhou looking lonely da." America nodded his head in understanding. Everyone knew of her insane obsession with her brother. "The discussion was about me, wasn't it?" I asked America. He nodded. "Yep. We decided that we will all stay here, you included. This is just so you can get over your shyness." I did not like this idea. "How long?" I asked. America told me it could be a while, and that made me sad. "Come on both of you, let's go see the others."

When we got to where the others were, Italy ran up to me. "Come on, I'm going to introduce you to pasta" he said. I went along with it. I had no clue what pasta even was. Italy was clearly excited. "So pasta is a food made with noodles. It is absolutely amazingly wonderful. It has this amazing sauce, and tastes even better with meatballs. I'll teach you how to make it."


	5. Chapter 5: Chinatown? No Bangzhoutown!

Bangzhou was crying and everyone was really concerned about her. "Are you homesick again, Bangzhou?" asked Russia. Bangzhou nodded. China smiled at her. He had a brilliant idea. "Whenever I get homesick, I build a Chinatown. So why don't we make a Bangzhoutown. It will be like home away from home aru."

After all the countries agreed to do this, they began planning. "Well, we know that there is a ton of snow and ice at her place." said Germany. China nodded. "Right. Russia, could you go get some snow? And America, you are in charge of ice. There is a lot of that in Alaska aru." Russia and America left to get the snow and ice, as the others continued to plan.

"Bangzhou, what kind of animals live at your place?" asked England. Bangzhou answered that there were "little fury people that love snow." Japan knew what she meant. "Japanese Macques, also called snow monkeys" he said. Because snow monkeys could also be found in Japan, he agreed to gather a few.

France then suggested flowers, and by that time Russia and America had come back with the snow and ice. Russia said that Bangzhou loved Snow Hydrangeas. They got some seeds and planted them.

Italy asked what they ate on Bangzhou. It turns out that they eat fish on Bangzhou(big shock- Bangzhou is an island. Of course she eats fish.) England, also an island, got some fish, which Bangzhou cooked herself. After everything was finished, Bangzhou felt as if she had never left her mountainous winter wonderland.


	6. Chapter 6: The cupcake trap

Bangzhou was relaxing in the garden on a cold(but not cold enough for her) winter day. Even in winter the flowers were very lively, they were Snow Hydrangeas after all. She enjoyed the lovely aroma these flowers made. But then she smelled another aroma in the air and wondered what it was. She started to walk through the sea of white and crystal blue petals looking for the source of the smell.

After having seemingly walked forever, she finally found the culprit. Right in front of the pond was a plate of cupcakes. Although she did not know what they were, she had to admit that they looked delicious. She could not stop herself from running up to the plate. As soon as she grabbed a cupcake however, a net fell on top of her. She was trapped. "Help" she cried, hoping that someone heard her.

Meanwhile, England and France were betting on how many hamburgers America could eat in a minute, when they heard Bangzhou's scream coming from the garden. "Was that Bangzhou!?" England yelled, sounding a bit worried. "Obviously" said France. America was happy for the opportunity to be a hero. "Come on. We gotta go save her! I'll take the lead!" he shouted with enthusiasm. The three frienemies rushed to the garden. When they got there however, Bangzhou was gone. On the ground was a single cupcake, which had a clue written in it's icing. The message read, "2p."


	7. Chapter 7: Evil other

I don't own Hetalia. If I did I would be super rich. I am not super rich.

* * *

><p>England, America, and France weren't the only ones to hear a scream. But everything isn't as it seems, as both Italy, Germany, and Japan, as well as Russia and China were about to find out. Although the screams heard by America, England, and France came from Bangzhou, the screams that the others heard did not. Those screams came from Bangzhou's evil other, and were meant to trap the countries.<p>

Russia and China were discussing communism when they heard a scream coming from Bangzhou's bedroom. "That was Bangzhou aru!" screamed China. Russia nodded. "We should see that she is okay da." he said as they ran towards the scream. When they got to where it came from, chains shot out from the walls and tied the two up in a flash. They screamed for help while were grabbed by what appeared to be themselves, only different colored, and carried off. Bangzhou's counterpart came out of the closet she was hiding in and followed her friends as they dragged away their victims, making a chilling high-pitched giggle as she did so.

Germany was training with Japan and hopeless Italy when a scream sounded from the kitchen. They stopped immediately when they heard it. "Did you guys hear that scream?" Germany asked. Japan nodded his head slightly. "Hai Germany-san, that to me sounded like Bangzhou-san." said the Asian country in a quiet but concerned voice. Germany gave a curt nod. "I think you are right." he said. "Oh no!" yelled Italy, "we have to help the little bella! We can save her with the white flags I made." The weak nation ran off, his friends following in rapid pursuit, knowing that Italy wouldn't stand a chance against even the weakest of enemies.

Italy arrived in the kitchen, with Germany and Japan right behind him. Once everyone got there, they were blinded by a sea of pasta sauce coming down from above. "Pasta sauce... What the hell!" shouted Germany. Italy shook his head violently. He knew everything about pasta, and there was definatly something wrong with that pasta sauce. He recognized the taste from when he bit his tounge. "Ahh! There is blood in this sauce" he yelled, clearly shocked and terrified. With the Axis trio unable to see, they were easily captured by their darker selves. "Hehehe" the wicked Bangzhou giggled.

* * *

><p>AN: should I post pics of Bangzhou and 2p Bangzhou? Please reply with a review.<p> 


	8. Break Time: Bangzhou's Marukaite Chikyuu

Hey hey daddy, give me ice water.

Hey hey mommy, hey hey mommy.

I can't forget the taste of the bonfire-cooked fish.

That I ate so long ago.

Draw a circle, that's the earth.

Draw a circle that's the earth.

Draw a circle, that's the earth.

I'm the Island of Bangzhou.

Draw a circle, that's the earth.

Looking closely, that's the earth.

Or maybe it's the earth.

I'm the Island of Bangzhou.

Ah, a fabulous world.

that can be seen with a paintbrush.

Snow Hydrangeas can only be found on Bangzhou.

Hetalia!


	9. Chapter 8: Let's play a game!

America, England, and France were stunned and very confused. "Where did the cupcake come from, who put it here, and most importantly, where is Bangzhou?" France asked, scratching his chin. England nodded his head. "This is a true mystery... let my call Sherlock Holmes" he said, making America burst out laughing. "Wow England... You know that Sherlock Holmes is fictional right." he said. England smacked America on the head, yelling "If you're so smart, then why don't you come up with a better idea, you bloody git!" America smiled when England said that. He knew that he had the best plan ever. "I'll be the hero and you all can be my backup!"

Suddenly, the three nations heard what sounded like a child laughing. They looked around for the source of the noise. "Look over there" France said, pointing to a girl who looked freakishly like Bangzhou sticking her head out from behind a tree. "Bangzhou is that you?" asked England. The girl giggled. "You don't know me... But I know you. Thanks to my friends, I was able to capture all of your friends" she said. "Where are they?" America asked. The girl giggled. "I'm not telling you. I know! Let's play a game. Bring me these items by midnight tonight, and I'll give them back. If you fail, then you will have to fight me and my friends for them. I want something closely associated with each friend that's been captured. If you bring the correct items for one of the countries by midnight, they will be set free. So if you want all of your friends back without a fight, you must find an item for each of them. Your friends are Bangzhou, Italy, Germany, Japan, Russia, and China. Meet me here at midnight. Good luck."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and let me know what item they should find for each country. You as my viewers get to chose part of the story!<p> 


	10. Chapter 9: A boy named Max

Bangzhou woke up in a strange and dark place. As her eyes adjusted to the shadows, she could make out her surroundings. She was with her tied up in a tiny room. The other countries were there too, also tied up. She knew she could not let herself trust them, her boss told her to trust no one, but she had started to trust them anyways. Her boss is called Empress Snow, and as much as Bangzhou hated her, she had no choice but to follow her orders. She thought back to when she first met her boss.

Bangzhou smiled as a boat crashed into her island. She was so happy. There were people here. She was not alone. The only survivor of the shipwreck was a young boy, around her age. You went up to him and introduced herself. She felt bad for the boy, and they became quick friends. But if she had known what would become of him, she would have kept her distance.

The boy was dangerously cold. "Bangzhou, I'm freezing. Please help me.. I'm slipping away." he said, his breath getting shallower with every word he spoke. Bangzhou cried, but could do nothing to him alive. "No Max, please don't leave me..." she cried. "I'm sorry" whispered Max as the light left his eyes forever and his body went limp in Bangzhou's arm's. "Why did this happen. Oh Max, why did you leave me. Why did you have to die." she yelled to the cold Arctic air. That was when the Empress appeared.

"Do you understand, Bangzhou? You are the spirit of this island, and that boy was human. You were made to brave the storms, but that boy was human, he was not build for the cold. I am Empress Snow, you will call me boss. Besides, that boy could have told of your exsistance, you are not the world's only country you know. As your boss and queen I order you to never get close to anyone again. Let no one know that you exist. Make all who come here freeze to death, there is no way off of this island if I Destroy their boat. Be as cold as ice..." Since that day, Bangzhou remained hidden as the Empress make sure that none got of the island. Her heart has become wrapped in ice. But now, she could feel that ice begin to melt.


	11. Chapter 10: Who are you?

America smiled. This was going to be so easy. "Well then let's just pick one of these flowers. One down. Easy" he said. The little girl laughed. "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you? Well it's not." The girl snapped her fingers, and the flowers all wilted away and died. "I'll have to thank 2p England for teaching me that magic." she said as she disappeared.

England blinked. "2p England? So there is another me. That means our friends were taken by evil versions of themselves." He said. "This won't be easy. I think I know how to free Russia though. I'll do my black magic. I did manage summon him once." America sighed. "No, that will just end up failing. You will probably end up summoning Russia's evil other. I have a better idea. I'll just call Alaska and tell him to go to Bangzhou's Island and bring back a flower." France smiled. "England and America don't agree, so I can be superior by disagreeing with both of them." he said. "No you can't" England and America shouted in unison.

An unnoticed ally frowned. "My brother and England are fighting again, and big brother France I refusing to take a side, Kumajiro. What should I do?" he said to the Polar Bear he had with him. "Who are you?" the Polar Bear asked. "I'm Canada."

* * *

><p>A.N: Do you want to see more of Canada? Who's plan should they follow, England with Black Magic or America with Alaska? I'll let you decide. Also my chapters are super short. Should I combine them into one or two chapters, or keep my chapters very short. Please reply.<p> 


	12. Chapter 11: Panda

Canada had an idea. He may be noticeable, but he wasn't stupid. "Kumajiro, do you think you could befriend a panda? China always has one with him." Kumajiro nodded before leaving to find a panda. A few hours later the polar bear returned, followed by a panda. Canada took out his phone and called his brother America. "So I uhh, I got Kumajiro to get me a panda. I thought maybe you could use it to rescue China."

As soon as America got the call from Canada, he, France, and England met up with Canada in the gardens. "Wow Canada actually did something worth noticing." America said. Canada was very happy. It felt so good to be noticed. "Thanks for the complement" he said to his brother. At that moment, 2p Bangzhou appeared. "I see you have brought a panda. Very well, I will return your friend. With that, China was returned, still tied up in chains. As soon as he was untied, China ran up to the Panda and gave it a big hug. "Oh panda, I am so happy to see you!" He cried.


	13. Chapter 12: Pasta

"Well then, that just leaves Italy, Japan, Germany, Russia, and Bangzhou." America told the others. England smirked. "Geez, Captain Obvious, thanks for the information, I had no idea" he replied sarcastically. America continued talking. "I think we should ask for help from countries close to them! I'll call Alaska, she was a Russian colony once." he said. China nodded. "That is actually not a bad idea aru." he said. "don't Germany and Italy both have brothers?"

So the countries called on others to get the Items. Romano was the first to arrive. "So you you want to help Italy. Easy to do, just make pasta. Now give me a tomato for helping you." So they made pasta and gave Romano a tomato. Before he left, Romano said "Don't help the potato bastard"

The group once again returned to the garden to meet 2p Bangzhou. The girl smiled. I see you have pasta... very well, here is Italy. After Italy was untied, he ran up to the pasta and started eating. "PASTA!"


	14. Chapter 13: Frozen heart

When she thought about Max, her first friend who she let die, Bangzhou wanted to cry. But she reminded herself that she must be as cold as ice. What has she been doing? Getting to know the other countries when she was supposed to hide, act like she didn't exist, and let all who came to her island starve or freeze to death. Why did fate condemn her to such an existance. There is nobody who could ever understand her. All she will ever be is the girl with a frozen heart. Who was she? Did she even know? It hurt, but those she had started to trust, her friends, were in danger because of her. As soon as she was free, she knew she had to return to her home, where she could find friends among the dead bodies, friends whom she couldn't hurt.


	15. Chapter 14: Vodka

Alaska had just got a call from her big brother and boss, America. "Say, could you by any chance come to the garden?" He had asked her. She sighed and went to meet America in the gardens. When she got there, he told her to go to some island and pick a flower. Having no choice, she went to get a flower.

When she arrived on the island, she found a secret hidden in the snow. The island was home not to living people, but to corpses.

Meanwhile, Belarus had heard of her brother's abduction, and to say that she was furious would be an understatement. She rushed to where England, America, France, China, and Italy were. She took out her knife and threatened to hurt someone if they didn't save Russia. They told her that they needed something associated with him, and she gave them a bottle of vodka. When Russia was returned, he took the vodka and Belarus looked a little too happy. "Welcome back Big brother! Let's get married!" She said, making Russia run for dear life.


	16. Chapter 15: Wurst

While Alaska was away getting the flower, The countries called Prussia for help. "You need help from the awesome me? No, I will not. This is what you get for removing my status as a country." was the response that they got. Next they called Austria. He was frustrated but brought them a wurst.

When Austria got there, he gave them the wurst and said "I will show how upset I am with the piano." Then he started to play Mozart. After Germany got back, he thanked Austria and started eating his wurst.

* * *

><p>AN: Contest! Try to find catchphrases from the series and say who says them. Person who wins get to chose a real country or state that I will include in the story.<p> 


	17. Chapter 16: Soba

Bangzhou snapped back to the present and remembered that she was tied up in chains. "Let me go! There is something I have to do!" She screamed. Her captors smirked. They both looked like America only different colored. "Say 2p Canada, what do we do to that whiny mouth of hers?" asked one. "Put a gag in it." answered the other. "Can we have some fun with her." the first one asked. "We can use her as a hockey puck." answered the other.

Meanwhile, China came out of the kitchen with a bowl of soba. "I made these, we can use it for Japan aru." he said. The group then left for the garden. Japan was returned, but it was almost midnight and Alaska still hadn't returned with the flower for Bangzhou.


	18. Chapter 17: Snow Hydrangeas

Alaska was terrified. Right in front of her eyes was a dead man incased in ice. It was not the first body she found here either. The place was like a corpse party. There is no way that a little girl did this, but she couldn't be certain. She sighed, and started to look for a flower. By the time she got back, it was too late. It was before midnight, but when Bangzhou was returned, she was unconcious and covered in blood and bruises. A home of corpses and a body of bruises is what Bangzhou had. Alaska felt sorry for her, and hoped they could be friends.

"Oh god, what did they do to her?" Alaska shrieked, clearly concerned. "They were hitting her with some spiked weapon" said America. Alaska shook her head. "Will she be ok" she asked. "She will live. Could you get me a hamburger? It should help her heel." America responded. "When will you stop using fast food as medicine" England snapped, slapping America on the head.

Bangzhou woke up a few hours later, with everyone looking at her with worried eyes. "What happened, Bangzhou-chan?" Japan asked. "They used me as a hockey puck. The stick had nails in it. It hurt so much." She cried, once again giving into her desire for friends and forgetting to be as cold as ice. She snapped herself out of it. "I'm fine" she said, her vioce cold and void of any emotion.


	19. Chapter 18: Not alone

"No, you are not fine, Bangzhou." Said Alaska, whom Bangzhou did not know. "Who are you?" Bangzhou asked with an emotionless vioce. Alaska smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Alaska. And before you ask, I am not Russian, or Canadian, I am American, but I prefer to say that I am Alaskan." Bangzhou nodded curtly. "Pleasure." she said. Alaska sighed. "I know we just met, but from what America told me, this isn't like you. Snap out of it." she told the island. Bangzhou shook her head. "I don't want it to be like this, but it has to be. I can't put my friends in danger. The only way to do that is to not have friends." Bangzhou said.

Alaska sighed. "Bangzhou, I know you are hiding something. Tell us. You don't have don't have to keep it secret anymore." Alaska pleaded. Bangzhou shook her head. "Everyone will hate me if they know." she said, tears starting to fill her eyes. Alaska shook her head. "We all have dark secrets, no one will hate you. Don't give into fear, Bangzhou." cried Alaska.

"Nobody will ever understand nor will they ever be here for me." Bangzhou cried. "That's not true" Alaska said, as everyone else came in. "We are all here for you." they said in unison. "You are no longer alone." Alaska said. Japan nodded. "Let the world in, do not make same mistake I did." he said. "You would not be here if you my dark past." Bangzhou said. Russia shook his head. "We have all had dark pasts. I know I did. That means nothing. It is the present that matters da" he said. For the first time since she met Empress snow, tears were flowing in rivers down Bangzhou's cheeks. "We have to go to my island" she said, "There is something you must know, and a past demon I must face."


	20. Chapter 19: Warm

When they got to the island, Bangzhou led them to where she had buried those who had died in the snow. "This is what I have done" she said. "This is who I am, but I don't want to be her anymore." she said. She showed them the body of Max. "This was my first friend. Max, I am so sorry for all the sadness I have caused. This circle of tragedy has to stop. Everyone, I'm sorry for not letting you know my secret. I doubt you understand, but please stay with me."

She thought no one would understand her, but she was wrong. Alaska went up and hugged her. "Bangzhou, I'm sorry too. I know your life has been hard, and you didn't deserve the sadness." she said. Everyone nodded and told her that they understood, that they had all been lonely, and that they would stay with her and for the first time, she felt warm inside.

After they got back from the island, the other nations held another meeting about Bangzhou. They all knew that someone needed to take care of her, but who? While they talked, Alaska and Bangzhou, who weren't countries and therefore not allowed in the meeting, were talking to each other.

"Why are they always having these meetings?" Bangzhou asked. Alaska sighed. "They are most likely deciding who gets to keep you." She answered. "What does that mean?" Bangzhou asked. Alaska sighed again. The news could go either way. "It means that you are a part of country, like a state, colony, or territory. For example, I am a state within the United States of America.


	21. Chapter 20: Alaska's plan

Bangzhou frowned. "So I'd be stripped of my identity, then?" she asked. Alaska shook her head. "No. While it is true that I am American. I am also Alaskan. I have my own history and personality. Being part of a country does not make you a clone." She said. "Besides, you will not be alone much. I live with America and the other states. There are a lot of states besides me. Maybe I can introduce you to some of them." Bangzhou sighed, the idea of meeting new faces terrified her. "What if they don't like me?" She asked.

Alaska sighed. "You really need to get over this fear of others not liking you. It will be a good experience for you. They are not going to hate you, you'll see. We could start with just a few, if that will make it less scary for you. I'll talk to America about it. Maybe you can meet parts of other countries as well." she said.

After the meeting, Alaska went to tell America about her idea. "So you think we should introduce her to our states and territories? That is not a bad Idea. We could make it a party!" America said. "There will be tons of food, friends, and of course, football of the American kind!" Alaska sighed. "No football, and none of your hormone filled beef either. Me and Japan can prepare whale dishes though." she told him. America crossed his arms. "Fine, I won't bring my awesome hormone meat if you don't bring your awful whale meat. I thought I made Whaling illegal." He said. Alaska smirked. "The Anti-Whaling Law does not apply to native Alaskan Inuit Tribes." She said.

* * *

><p>AN: Please let me know what states, territories, andor Micronations that you want Bangzhou to meet in a review.


	22. Chapter 21: A big question

While Alaska was of planning a time for Bangzhou to meet some of her friends, the others once again discussed what to do with the island. They all wanted her to be their little sister. She did not have any natives living on her island, so her land could be easily colonized. Also has not yet developed much of a culture, and would thus take on the ideals of whoever raised her, and because she has a fear of being abandoned, the likelihood that she would ever rebel for independence was slim at most. But where would she be the happiest at? Who would give her the best future?

"I think I should raise her." France said. "No way! You probably just want to do pervert stuff with her" England yelled. The two started fighting, America quickly joined in, China called them childish, and Italy ran away in typical Italy fashion. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany screamed and they stopped fighting. "Why don't we ask her what kind of place she would like to live at if she could not live on her island instead of fighting." He suggested.

Alaska was made to be the messenger and ask Bangzhou their question. She found the little girl in her room drawing pictures. "Bangzhou, you mind if I ask you something?" She asked. Bangzhou shook her head. Alaska nodded and continued speaking. "If you had to live somewhere besides your island, what kind of place would you want it to be?"

"I would like it to be someplace cold. It would have snow hydrangeas growing wild and be home to really kind people who would never think of abandoning me. I would have the family I always wished for." Bangzhou told Alaska. "Although I am curious about what warm places feel like, I don't think I could live where it is hot."

Alaska smiled. "Thanks for telling me. If you want hot, I'm sure I could arrange a trip to Arizona or New Mexico. Temperatures there can easily pass 100 degrees Fahrenheit. I personally don't like warm climates. I have to go now, could we maybe talk later?" said Alaska as she left to tell the countries.

* * *

><p>AN: So we find out who her big brother will be next chapter. Who do you think it should be? Tell me in a review.<p> 


	23. Chapter 22: Decisions made

"So from what she told me, if she could not live on her island, she would want to live someplace very similar. I can't say I blame her. There is no way that girl could survive above zero temperatures, although she said she was curious about warm climates." Alaska told the countries. "No summer then? That is not a problem. I've already got enough trouble with Prussia." Germany said. Italy nodded. "I don't really want the responsibility" he said. France smiled. "And England isn't to be trusted with children. Just look at how America turned out." He said. "Hey what is that supposed to mean?" America yelled while England screamed "Well we can't give her to a pedophile like France." The three once again got into a big fight and had to once again be stopped by Germany.

America sighed. "I don't want her. One icebox is enough for me." He said. His words upset Alaska and she burst out of the room. Japan nodded and once again agreed with America. Thankfully for him, Switzerland wasn't there to threaten to him with his peace prize. Everybody thought that Russia and China would fight over her, but that didn't happen. Russia simply threatened to use real fur the next time he dressed up as a panda and China gave up. Besides, China was busy micromanaging his little brother North Korea, who although an independant nation, still acted childish.

Meanwhile, Alaska was alone crying when Bangzhou approached her. "What's wrong?" She asked. "America was being rude to me. He called me an icebox. I'm scared that I'm going to go go back to being known as Seward's Folly" Alaska answered. Bangzhou smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure he does not hate you. Why would he? You make a lot of money with gold and oil, even if you are cold." She said. Alaska stopped crying and smiled. "Thanks for cheering me up."


	24. Chapter 23: Getting ready for a visit

Later that evening, America apologized to Alaska. He was not trying to hurt her feelings, he just thought he was telling a joke and and didn't think it would upset her. The next morning, he got a few of the more personable states together so that they could meet Bangzhou at Alaska's place, where the two were going to have a slumber party.

Texas was very happy to meet the new island, but less than happy about having to go to Alaska. He liked Alaska the person, but not Alaska the place. It cold there, and the seasonal depression was depressing. They were riding in Indiana's car to get there quickly. Indiana had a super fast racecar. She also had a lot of food that she was going to give Bangzhou as a nice to meet you gift. Of course by food, Texas meant corn. Indiana loved corn. There was corn on the cob, canned corn, cornmeal, corn bread, corn muffins, and even a corn cake.

Hawaii was looking forward to meeting another island. She did not want to take of her beloved grass skirt, but knew that it would not keep her warm in Alaska. She did however bring a tropical lei to give Bangzhou as a present. She hoped she could become friends with Bangzhou. Hawaii was the youngest state and they were, appearance-wise, about the same age.

Bangzhou and Alaska were preparing for America to arrive with some of the states. "Who am I going to meet?" Bangzhou asked. "Texas, Hawaii, and Indiana." answered Alaska. "What are they like?" Bangzhou asked. "Well, Texas is a bit older than us and is tall for his appearance age. He looks to be in his early teens. He is similar to America in terms of personality. He is loud and outgoing, and is not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he is also kind, just, and loyal. Indiana is a kind spirit. She is a fan of cars and farms, and knows over 50 different corn recipes. She is average hight and in her mid-teens, but you couldn't tell by looking at her. She is, well, a bit flat. Hawaii is only a little younger than I am, around your age in appearance. She is very open and accepting, but a little shy at first. She can be very outgoing once you get to know her, though. She and I are really close."


	25. Chapter 24: Party

They arrived at Alaska's place to meet Bangzhou. Bangzhou and Alaska were there, along with the other countries. There was a ton of food too. China and Italy cooked a bunch of stuff, as did England, but I doubt anyone will be eating his food, and Indiana had brought over 50 different corn recipes, as well as the Bourbon her boyfriend Kentucky had given her. Music was provided as well, courtesy of Mr. Austria. The states knocked on Alaska's door and Bangzhou opened it.

The first to introduce himself was Texas. "Howdy miss, pleasure to meet you, I'm Texas." Bangzhou was suprised by how tall he was. "Wow, you are really big." she said. Texas nodded with a smirk. "Everythang is bigger in Texas, darlin" he said. Then, Indiana introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Indiana." She said. Then Hawaii introduced herself. Hawaii was also an island, but she was a tropical paradise instead of a winter wonderland.

During the party, close to the end, Alaska came up to Bangzhou. "So the gathering is almost over. We will have to say goodbye. Time sure flies when you are having fun. I'm going miss seeing you though. I wish you luck over there." she said. Bangzhou asked her what she meant. "They haven't told you yet? I guess they are scared of how you will react. It is not my job to tell you." Alaska replied.

The party was winding down, and Bangzhou decided to go somewhere quiet to relax. Parties were very tiring. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Russia standing there behind her with a huge smile on his face. "The party is over. It is time for you to go home." he said. Bangzhou sighed and shook her head. "Nobody's home" she said. "Not anymore. You will have me. I'm taking you to my place. I know you've been lonely, and I've been lonely too. So let's stay together so neither us will be lonely da?" he said, reaching out his hand. Bangzhou took hold of it, and at that moment, she knew she had a family.


	26. Chapter 25: Empress Snow

The air suddenly seemed to freeze. Bangzhou knew what it meant. "Snow." she whispered. The empress laughed. "That is Empress Snow to you, girl. You aren't going anywhere." she cackled. "Gather everyone quick, we have to run." Bangzhou yelled. Russia rushed out of the room to where the others were, leaving Bangzhou alone with her wicked queen.

"Run? What are you saying? You can't escape from me." The empress screeched as she attacked the girl with a blast of ice. Bangzhou fell to the ground shivering. The Empress' ice was too cold, even for her. The empress took out her sword and slashed at Bangzhou, cutting the skin just next to her left eye, making it look as if she was crying tears of blood. It hurt so much, but Bangzhou would not scream or cry, not to a sadist like her. Her vision started to blur. The last thing Bangzhou saw before falling unconcious was the widely grinning visage of Empress Snow.

The others bursted into the room to find Bangzhou lying there bleeding with an icy looking women floating over her.


	27. Chapter 26: Yuki-onna

England could sense something fishy about the icy women. "This women is already dead. We are dealing with a Yuki-onna, a demonic spirit of a women who died in a snowstorm who can use the power of what killed her to attack others, I learned about them while visiting Japan." he said. "We will need to exorcise it, but my magic alone will not be strong enough. We need others with magical affinities to help us. I'll call my friend Norway." Russia volunteered to call Romania, and America said that he would ask Louisiana to use her voodoo, to which France was against. France raised Louisiana as his little sister, but it turns out that her voodoo scared him so much that he sold her to America for an incredibly low price in the Louisiana Purchase. France shrieked. "Not Louisiana, that women is scary."

Norway, Romania, and Louisiana all agreed to come and help. Louisiana went straight to France and glared daggers at him. She was still mad at him for selling her. She was not one to let go of grudges. "Do you want to see what death is like?" She asked France in her sickly sweet southern belle voice. In her long black ball gown and black feathered masquerade mask, she looked like a majestic raven. "Why are dressed for a ball at an exorcism?" asked England. Louisiana laughed. "Elegance is always important." she told him. "Next to voodoo and romance, it's what live for." England sighed. "Of course it is, you were raised by that frog." he told her. Louisiana laughed. "You ain't much better you know, I'm gonna curse you to hell for burnin New Orleans to the ground." She giggled. "That was over a century ago!" England snapped. Germany sighed. "SHUT UP" he yelled. "Are we going to do this or not?"


	28. Chapter 27: Exorcism

Louisiana turned around and saw Germany. To say that he was muscular would be an understatement. He was a total hunk. "Well hello mister" she said in a sweet southern voice, obviously flirting. "Louisiana! You cannot flirt with every man you see!" America scolded her. "Why not?" she asked, her voice filled with mock but sweet sounding and believable innocence. Louisiana loved using her pretty looks and sweet voice to get boys to do whatever she wanted them to and cursing them if they didn't comply. She expected something in return for helping them, of course she would not say that until after she had done so.

Norway and Romania approached Louisiana. "So you also do magic." Norway said. Louisiana nodded and flashed a smile. "Course I do, darlin, self taught and everything. So don't make me mad, or I'll curse you to hell." She said innocently. Norway nodded. "I'm Norway, by the way. It's nice to meet you. I don't really like socializing, but I'll make an exception when magic is involved." Romania grinned. "I'm Romania. I'm an expert on black magic and folklore, and famous for vampires. Louisiana smiled at them. "I'm Louisiana, voodoo queen of the bayou. Pleasure to meet y'all." England looked at each of them. "Now that we are all acquainted, let's do this exorcism. We will need someone to represent each element; fire, earth, water, and air. I'll take earth." he said. "I'll be fire." said Louisiana. "I'll be water." said Norway. "I'll be air." said Romania. The ritual also required a different colored candle for each element. Although Alaska did not have any ritual candles at her place, where the ritual was, Louisiana had brought some with her. Louisiana brings charms, occult things, and other horror goods with her everywhere she goes, just in case an opportunity presents itself to use them. She took the candles out of her extravagant purse and the four prepared to cast the exorcism spell.

England, Norway, Romania, and Louisiana stood arranged in a diamond, so that each faced a different direction. England stood facing north, in the east stood Romania, Louisiana faced south, and in the west was Norway. Each held in their hands a different colored candle and each color represented an element. England held the green candle of earth. Romania held the yellow candle of air. Louisiana held the red candle of fire. Norway held the blue candle of fire. Alaska was also part of the ritual, even though she had no magical abilities. She held a ceremonial torch. Because they were doing the ritual at her house, by having her light the first candle, the ritual would draw strength from the connection she had with the land. The ritual would now begin.

Alaska walked up to England and lit the candle that he was holding with the torch. "Earth, I call upon thee to uproot the evil from this land." he said, his voice ringing strong. As soon as the first element was called upon, the demonic entity fought violently against the ritual. Everyone who was not part of the spell was assaulted with a burning sensation and cried out deafening screams of agony and pure, primal terror. England walked to the east, towards Romania. The two touched the wicks of their candles together and Romania's candle lit up. "Air, I call upon thee to blow the evil from this land." he said and the screams grew louder. Romania walked south to Louisiana and used his candle to light hers. "Fire, I call upon thee to burn the evil from this land." she said. The screams grew louder as the other's pain grew worse as Louisiana walked west to Norway. The final candle was lit and Norway said "Water, I call upon thee to wash the evil from this land." With a blinding flash, the icy woman was gone. All that remained was a frozen crystal, inside of which the demonic women was trapped. Everyone stopped screaming. The world was safe from Empress Snow.


	29. Chapter 28: Thank you for saving me

Bangzhou woke up a few hours later in a strange room that she had never been in before. She was laying in a very warm and cozy bed. It was extremely comfortable. The pillows were like big, fluffy marshmallows and the bed itself made her feel as if she were floating on a cloud. The blankets, both soft and warm, were the color of pink roses. They looked pretty with the lighter pink walls. Next to the bed was a small, wooden white table. It looked simple, but it was also kind of cute for a table. On top of the table was a little lamp. The stand of the lamp was silver and the lampshade was beige with light pink butterflies on it. Across from the bed there was a large wooden white bookshelf filled with books. Hanging on the wall above the bookshelf was a painting of a beautiful castle. Standing by the bed was Russia. "It is good to see you awake da. How are you feeling?" he said, sounding both worried and relieved. "I'm confused. What happened?" Bangzhou said with a soft and quiet voice. "You were attacked by a woman who called herself Empress Snow. You were blacked out. We defeated her and I brought you here to my place. You'll be living here with me from now on. Welcome to your new home, Bangzhou." Russia answered. Bangzhou simply nodded. "Thank you for saving me."

Russia smiled. "You're welcome. Why don't you get up and stretch out your legs? I could show you around da." He said. Bangzhou smiled and nodded her head. "Ok." She got out of the bed and Russia began to show her around. The first thing he showed her was the closet. "This right here is your closet. It's where you will keep your clothes. I already got some outfits for you." he told her. Next, he showed her the bookshelf. There were a lot of books on it. Many were children's books. Others were to help teach her things that she needed to learn, including Russian, social etiquette, and basic math. He then showed her the kitchen, his room, and the bathroom. The last thing she saw was the yard. The yard was amazing. There was so much snow. "Wow, this is awesome." she said. Russia smiled. "I knew you would like it da."

After being shown around the house, Bangzhou went outside and played in the snow. She loved playing in the snow. There was so much of it, she felt like she was in paradise. She made her own fort and a snowman to guard it. The snowman looked really good, but he didn't have a nose. He needed a nose. Bangzhou looked all over for a good nose but could not find any. She started to cry. Why couldn't she find a nose? "My snowman isn't good without a nose." she cried. She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around to see Russia. "What's the matter?" he asked. "My snowman doesn't have a nose." she whined. Russia went to the kitchen and brought her a carrot. "You can use this as a nose da." he said. Bangzhou smiled. The carrot would make a perfect nose. She ran up to the snowman and put the carrot on him. Russia giggled. His new little sister was so cute. "It's time to go in now. Dinner is ready." Bangzhou nodded. "Ok" and they went inside for dinner.

* * *

><p>AN: In the next few chapters, Bangzhou will be given a human name. I am open for suggestions for both first and last name, so tell me what you think and you might see your idea in the story.<p> 


	30. Chapter 29: Visitors

During dinner, Russia talked to Bangzhou about her new life. "Soon you will be starting your education. I'll be teaching you Russian, you will be be living here and talking to the humans, so you need to learn it. By the way, when we countries talk to humans, we use human names. Other than our bosses, the humans don't know that we are countries, so we use human names with them. My human name is Ivan Braginski, so when humans are around, you can call me Ivan, but what should I call you? You don't have any human name, do you?" Bangzhou shook her head. "No, there aren't any humans living on my island, so I never needed one." Russia smiled. He was happy that he got to name his little sister. "Then we will have to give you a name, my little sunflower. How about Natasha, it means snow flower?" Bangzhou nodded her head. Natasha sounded so pretty. "I like it." she said. Russia nodded. "Good. We can tell people that you're my little sister. They'll wonder why I suddenly have a little girl living with me." he told her. She nodded and smiled. "Should I call you big brother, then?" she asked, giggling. Russia smiled. "I would really like that." he answered. "Okay big brother! Wow, this food is really good!" she said, taking a bite. "I'm glad you like it. It's called Piroshki. I'll teach you how to make it sometime da" he said. Bangzhou grinned. "Yep! It's nice to eat something other than fish for a change." she said. Russia smiled more. "After dinner, I'll introduce you to our neighbors. First there are the baltics, Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia. They always seem to be trembling. I wonder why? Then there is Finland. He is the only Nordic that borders us. He is festive and fun. But don't be fooled, he made alcohol bombs famous. You will probably also meet Sweden to. Finland and Sweden are together a lot. Sweden even calls Finland his wife... There is also Kazakhstan and Mongolia, and you already know China, Japan, and Alaska. Then there is my older sister Ukraine and my younger sister Belarus. They've started acting strange. Ukraine rarely comes to visit me anymore and Belarus is an insane stalker who wants to marry me. Don't worry. That will never happen. I'll also introduce you to Sakhalin. He is an island, just like you. He lives here too, but he is visiting his older sister Hokkaido right now. She lives with Japan. Or he is trying to visit her, anyways, Hokkaido is the shy, quiet type. She is even more reclusive than Japan is." He said. Bangzhou's eyes widened in shock. "Wow. That is a lot of neighbors!" she exclaimed. Russia nodded. "Yep, most of them work for me, so you'll be seeing a lot of them. Most do, not all though. The Baltics and my sisters do, but not the others. You will also likely see a lot of China and his little sister Vietnam too. Me and China are good friends and like to visit each other. You might also see China's little brother North Korea, but he is reclusive and doesn't trust anybody. North Korea has an identical twin named South Korea, but they are nothing alike." Russia said and Bangzhou smiled. There were still so many that she hasn't met yet.

After dinner, Russia brought out a present for Bangzhou. It was in a little pink gift bag. She to out the tissue paper to reveal what was inside of the bag. The gift was a cute red bow. It was a particular shade of red that she had seen before. It was same shade of red that was on Russia's medal and China's armband. Did the color mean something? It didn't matter, the bow was cute. "Thank you, it is so cute!" she said, putting in her hair. He smiled. "It looks good on you to, little sunflower."

Later that evening, while Bangzhou was drawing pictures in her room, the doorbell rang. Russia answered the door to find his two sisters standing there. While it wasn't uncommon for Belarus to come knocking at Russia's door, Ukraine rarely visited her younger brother, so Russia was surprised. "I heard you found a new island. Is that true?" Ukraine asked. Russia nodded. "It is true. We have a new little sister da." The girls smiled. "Can we meet her?" Ukraine asked. Russia nodded. "Sure. Come on in." The girls came inside the house and waited as Russia called Bangzhou out of her room.


End file.
